insurrectionbleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Tenshincigi
Shiori Tenshincigi is Captain of the Eleventh Squad of the New Guard, and uses an Ice-type Zanpakuto. Personality Shiori presents as poised and collected, as befitting the Captain of what the Eleventh Squad has become. However, she is completely incapable of holding back and often seriously injures her sparring partners. Despite her poised exterior, Shiori is a self-professed pervert, often convincing her female subordinates to pose for her "paintings," often nude or wearing very little. Her current fixation is Hotaru Asa, Captain of Squad 2. Bio Shiori Tenshincigi was one of the originals to come to the Soul Society after the fall of the Shinigami. The first to step into the old grounds, knowing too well what had come of its former occupants, and claim a piece for herself. She had seen what the old Eleventh had become--a band of brutes, being violent for the sake of violence. She resolved, as she slipped her haori across her shoulders, to recreate the Eleventh Squad as a band of great fighters--strong, yes, but also wise enough to know when peace was a better option. Zanpakuto Suzume (雀, sparrow) is a powerful Ice-type Zanpakuto that presents as a long katana with a black hilt in its sealed form. Shikai Suzume's Shikai presents as a long, black katana with blue etching up the blade. Passive Ability: Deep Freeze With each swing from Suzume, the air around Shiori gets colder, and eventually can freeze a target solid. Zankokuna Suzume Shiori's Bankai, Zankoku Suzume (残酷な雀, Cruel Sparrows) presents as countless metal shards that rain down from the skies to cut at targets, and can be controlled by Shiori to cut multiple times. These shards have the ability to petrify whatever they penetrate. Material Form Suzume presents as a rather effeminate man with pale skin and jet-black hair, dressed in a bright blue robe. Soft-spoken and a bit cold, his "voice" serves to help fight the madness bubbling under the surface of Shiori's mind. Inner World Suzume's inner world presents as a cherry-blossom garden with ice-blue petals. Shiori often finds refuge here, having learned to travel to this place in her mind. Hollow Mask Shiori's mask resembles the face of a smiling jester, with gray and red diamonds on its eyes. Shiori's left eye is covered, in part to make a fight against a weak opponent fair. Cero Shiori's Cero is dependent on her left eye; that is, the one concealed by her eyepatch. Cero Córnea (視虚閃 (セロ・コルネア) A small, explosive ball of energy is fired from Shiori's left eye, able to travel 15 feet and powerful enough to reduce a boulder to dust. Requires 2 turns to recharge after use. Gran Cero Córnea A stronger version of Cero Córnea. Requires removal of the eyepatch, after which Shiori's eye collects light, which is then formed into a much larger ball of energy (2 turn charge) that is capable of 15 feet of travel and is powerful enough to level a small city. Requires 5 turns to recharge, if the fight hasn't ended with this ability. Category:Captains Category:Female Characters Category:Visored